


gone are the days, gone are the nights

by richiegayzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegayzier/pseuds/richiegayzier
Summary: Gone are the days of "Goodmorning" to "Goodnight".Gone are the days of smiling and being "Alright".Gone are the days...Gone are the nights...





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some mindless drabble.
> 
> summary poem by Noah Mytho

Drifting... she thinks that she's drifting, drifting through space, time, through nothing, drifting through everything.

 

 

 

She thinks she has arms and legs and a head, and she thinks she's nothing at all.

 

 

 

She thinks her name is El, short for Eleven, that she is gone.

 

 

 

She thinks she's in The Upside Down, The Inbetween, still in the school, she's nowhere because she's dead.

 

 

 

"El!"

 

 

 

She thinks the bad men are gone, that she never left them in the first place.

 

 

 

She thinks that they made a promise, that she broke it, that she can't go to the Snowball.

 

 

 

"El where are you!"

 

 

 

She thinks the monster is dead, that it's still alive, that she couldn't save them, that she's the monster.

 

 

 

"Eleven!"

 

 

 

She knows she misses him. She knows she might never see him again.


End file.
